Romeoville, Illinois
|title=USGS detail on Newtown|accessdate=2007-10-21}} | prominence_imperial = | lat_d = 41 | lat_m = 38 | lat_s = 26 | lat_NS = N | long_d = 88 | long_m = 06 | long_s = 10 | long_EW = W | highest = | highest_location = | highest_region = | highest_state = | highest_elevation_imperial = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation_imperial = | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | length_imperial = | length_orientation = | area_imperial = 18.76 | area_land_imperial = 18.44 | area_water_imperial = 0.32 | area_urban_imperial = | area_metro_imperial = | population = 39,912 | population_date = 2011 | population_urban = | population_metro = | population_density_imperial = 2151.82 | population_density_urban_imperial = | population_density_metro_imperial = | established = | date = | government = | government_location = | government_region = | government_state = | government_elevation_imperial = | government_lat_d = | government_lat_m = | government_lat_s = | government_lat_NS = | government_long_d = | government_long_m = | government_long_s = | government_long_EW = | leader_type = Village President | leader = John Noak | timezone = CST | utc_offset = -6 | timezone_DST = CDT | utc_offset_DST = -5 | postal_code = 60446, 60491 | area_code = 815/779 and 630/331 | code = | whs_name = | whs_year = | whs_number = | whs_region = | whs_criteria = | iucn_category = | free = | free_type = | map = Illinois Locator Map.PNG | map_caption = Location of Romeoville within Illinois | map_background = | map_locator = Illinois | map1 = | map1_caption = | commons = Romeoville, Illinois | statistics = | website = http://www.romeoville.org/ | footnotes = }} Romeoville is a village in Will County, Illinois, United States. The population was 39,680 at the 2010 census. It is located in the southwest suburban area of Chicago near the newly constructed I-355 extension south from the Stevenson Expressway (I-55) to I-80. The Santa Fe Railway formerly operated a station at Romeoville Station. Geography Romeoville is located at (41.640480, -88.102907). According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 98.29%) is land and (or 1.71%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 21,153 people, 6,764 households, and 5,384 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,457.4 people per square mile (562.9/km²). There were 7,379 housing units at an average density of 508.4 per square mile (196.4/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 60% White, 5.38% African American, 0.39% Native American. Asian, 0 Pacific Islander, 4.91% from other races, and 2.36% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 37.15% of the population. There were 6,764 households out of which 43.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.8% were married couples living together, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.4% were non-families. 15.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 2.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.99 and the average family size was 3.35. In the village the population was spread out with 28.6% under the age of 18, 11.8% from 18 to 24, 37.7% from 25 to 44, 16.2% from 45 to 64, and 5.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 101.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.3 males. The median income for a household in the village was $60,738, and the median income for a family was $63,320. Males had a median income of $41,267 versus $29,724 for females. The per capita income for the village was $21,221. About 1.1% of families and 1.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.5% of those under age 18 and 3.3% of those age 65 or over. Education Romeoville residents attend school in the following districts *Valley View School District * Plainfield Community Consolidated School District 202 * Romeoville High School *Lockport Township High School Catholic Schools: * St. Andrew School College Joliet Junior College, a community college in Joliet, has a branch campus in Romeoville. Rasmussen College also has a campus there. Romeoville is also home to Lewis University, a private Catholic Lasallian university with an enrollment of more than 6,400. Romeoville Christian, founded in 1974, offers computer classes, foreign languages, and a full sports and fine arts program. Notable people * Gerald Coleman, goaltender with the Lake Erie Monsters and Tampa Bay Lightning * Oliver Gibson, DT with the Pittsburgh Steelers and Cincinnati Bengals * Bob Cepican, Author, "Yesterday Came Suddenly, The History of the Beatles" Notes External links *Romeoville official website *St. Andrew Catholic School Category:Villages in Will County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Communities on U.S. Route 66 Category:Romeoville, Illinois Category:Chicago metropolitan area